


Hands Full

by theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, Dancing, F/M, Florida, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Spring Break, Spring Buggie Break, Vacation, club, spring buggie break 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: It’s Betty and Jughead's final year of college and they’ve never left New York. They deserve a vacation.Or the one where Jughead can never say no to Betty’s pout and ends up club dancing at a popular beach vacation spot.





	Hands Full

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Buggie Break | Day Five | Spring Fever and Tropical Paradise
> 
> Endless thank you’s to my boo, my PIC, my Kaylabae - [lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com) \- who betaed this fic for me. She encourages me and helps make me better, in all things.
> 
> I listened to [King by Ryder](https://youtu.be/Lq6kIQ1bczk) on repeat while I wrote this. It’s what I imagine was playing at the club in this moment.

If anyone had ever asked Jughead Jones at 15 years old where he would be in six years, never in a thousand years would he have answered with here; his hands, mouth, mind, and heart, all full of Betty Cooper. 

Two months ago, Betty presented an entire document to him, that outlined a spring break trip to Cocoa Beach, Florida, in incredible detail. “I just want to get away, Juggie. We’ve never left the Northeast, we hardly ever even leave New York.”

Pushing a hand through his hair, he protested for all of two minutes before Betty slid into his lap, whispering promises of making it worth his while. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers twirling the hair at the back of his head. She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout that she was fully aware of his inability to resist, batted her eyelashes — and then they started planning a trip for the last spring break they would have before they graduated with their bachelors.

They drove south in the reliable, but ever fixable, old truck that Jughead still had. After a thorough inspection at his request, Betty assured they could make the trip with no problems — and they did.

Now, their first night out, they were in a club off the beach boardwalk. Music pumped into the room with a heavy beat, songs he didn't know the name of. The lights were low, flashing in vibrant lines of green, blue, and purple. A stifling heat surrounded them, the smell of the salt and the ocean pervasive, even here. Bodies were tightly packed into the small space, but the only one that mattered to Jughead was in his arms.

Betty’s arms were raised, hands sunk into his hair, as her head leaned back into his shoulder and her hips swayed to the throbbing bass. Her body pressed flush against his, a content smile spreading across her face.

They had drank a few cocktails past sober, just enough to pepper their cheeks and bodies with a rosy flush. Betty’s breath smelled tropical, like juice and coconut, as she turned her face towards him.

Jughead’s hands flexed in their place on the curve of her hips before flattening over the sides of her thighs. His fingertips dipped under the light cotton fabric of her dress, sweeping against her smooth skin. Their hips swayed in sync to the beat, his breath fanning out over her mouth as he tilted his face over hers. Their eyes connected, close enough to make out the sweep of individual eyelashes and the sheen of sweat, even in the dim room.

Hypnotized, his senses overwhelmed, Jughead wanted to touch all of her. His hands crept slowly up Betty’s body. The fabric caught on his calloused hands, pulling it up slightly, as he slid his palms over her hip bones; his thumbs sweeping down in rough circles as he pressed her back against him.

Raising up on her tiptoes, Betty tilted her mouth to his ear, “I’m not wearing anything underneath, Juggie.” She dropped back down, a grin spreading over her wine colored lips as his eyes fluttered closed; she felt his goan vibrate through his chest and into her back.

His hands fisted the fabric of her dress, wanting to pull it off of her even in the crowded room. He released a slow, steadying breath, and met her eyes once more, resuming his path up her body. He trailed his fingers up over Betty’s stomach, pressing in once he reached the juts of her ribs. 

Betty arched her back, pushing her ass into his groin, wanting his touch everywhere she could get it. 

Raising a hand, Jughead curved his fingers around the side of her neck, thumb caressing the sensitive skin under her ear. He licked his lips and their mouths were close enough that the moisture touched hers.

The hand pressed into her ribs skimmed the underside of her breast, sending shivers down her spine. His fingers swept over her pebbled nipple, straining through the thin fabric, before cupping her breast fully in his hand. A moan started at the bottom of her throat and Betty only had to tilt her head slightly to close the distance between their mouths. 

Jughead smiled into their kiss, knowing the effect he had on her was just as strong as the one she had on him. 

His hands dropped suddenly to Betty’s hips, spinning her around. Her balance was slightly off and she fell giggling into his chest, arms wrapping fully around his neck. 

“Just wait until I get you back to our room, Betts,” his voice raised over the pulsing music, grinning as his hips resumed their sway with hers and his hands settled low on her back.

Betty dropped her head to the side, her eyes glittering with joy. “I’m counting on it.” She littered kisses along his jaw and closed her eyes, losing herself in the beat and his body.

Six years, countless memories, and there was no place else Jughead would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, short and sweet. Let me know what you think in the comments?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr | [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com)


End file.
